Yugioh - The New Den-O Story
by MoonlightRiderDen-O
Summary: In a distance future, a new threat arise. It is up to a young boy, son of Shiro Kazuki and Serena with the help of his friends. Our real battle start at zero!
1. OC group, deck, and FF trailer

"Alright, before I begin, I want to tell you that I might do a Pokémon Colosseum and a Bakugan Battle Brawler thing for YGO Kamen Rider New Den-O story. And this is a fanfic trailer."

"And for the OCs I gonna do six. So, Kazuki and Serena son, three boys and two girls. And thanks to some of you guys, I gonna give some of them personality. So, for one of the two girls personality gonna act like Pinkie Pie (MLP)."

"And I'm gonna do a YGO GX X-Over with MLP, but you just have to wait until I made the GX story and wait until the Society of Light."

"Where was I? Oh, right."

"The other one personality gonna act like Rui and a bit of Misty (afraid of bugs and argue)-(Pokémon) and might be SonXOCGirl. One of the three boys personality gonna act like Christopher (Digimon Fusion and rival), the second boy gonna act like Tetsuya Kurodake (Future Card Buddyfight) and the last boy gonna act like Marucho (Bakugan)."

"And I already got the name of the other girl and it is (Not spoiling it), but she gonna have amnesia. (Cause of two people that will kidnapped her)"

"And their deck. I might not use cloudians and ice barriers and might not use Kuro, Bruno and Linda, as name, but we'll see."

Girl act like Pinkie - Madolche (obviously)

"Again. If you guys have any names and decks for them to use and name the evil organization. Review, please."

"So, enjoy."

* * *

-Music trailer- (Digimon Survive: Trailer)

-A/N- I don't know what music it is.-

"My parents told me how they met."

 ** **In the distance Future****

"They said that they met during a championship."

 ** **A new adventure begin****

"Mom told me that dad defeated a duelist name Zarc."

 ** **And****

"And he duel his friend, Yuya, to bring back the girls and the boys."

 ** **A new Rider will arise****

"She told me that someday..."

 ** **A new threat have arise****

"That I can go back to help, when I was ready."

As six shadow figures appear with a title.

 ** **Yugioh - The New Den-O Story****


	2. Enter the New Den-O duelist

_"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie from the popular show (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)! And I'm here to give you the story of-"_

"Pinkie! What are you doing here?!"

 _"Oh! Hi, Moon!"_

"Pinkie... can you please call me by my full author name."

 _"Oh, right, sorry. But, can I call you Den-O instead?"_

"Yeah, sure. What are you doing here?"

 _"Well... let's just say that I'm here to do the author note with you!"_

"Pinkie, you know that I didn't made the GX story as well as the society of the light where you and the girls gonna appear as well, right?"

 _"I know. And besides! Since you using my personality for one of your OC I want to be here!"_

"Pinkie... please leave."

 _"Aaaaahhhhh. Please can I stay." *_ Doing a puppy eyes*

"Ugh... alright fine. You win."

 _"Yes!"_

"Alright before I start this, I want to thanks you guys for the decks for the others OC and I got some decks as well."

The boy act like Christopher (Digimon Fusion) - Blue-Eyes

The boy act like Marucho (Bakugan) - Roid

The boy act like Tetsuya (Buddyfight) - Ghostrick

The Girl that act like Rui and a bit of Misty - ? (Show later)

"And let me just say that I might have some of the OC gonna be related to the Arc-V characters. And that is."

OC act like Pinkie - Yuya and Yuzu

OC act like Marucho - OCs

OC act like Christopher - Unknown (flashback)

OC act like Tetsuya - Unknown (might show later)

OC act like Rui and a bit of Misty - Unknown

"And there might be more OCs I want to add and some of them might be shown later. And I might shown some of the pairing too."

Yuto and Ruri - Of course.

Yugo and Rin - Of course.

Reiji and OC (A Valkyries deck)

Nagisa and Shun - My reason.

"That is all I have to show. Show more later. And I might add a bit of Beyblade: Metal Masters."

"And now... Pinkie, you want to say it?"

 _"Of course_ _! Enjoy the story!"_

* * *

Yugioh - The New Den-O Story Chapter 1 - **Enter the New Den-O duelist. Saving a amnesia** **girl.**

 **-At night at the warehouse-**

Within the warehouse. Three figures were inside as there were monsters on the field.

700 LP ? x0

The first figure have one monster and with one facedown.

4000 LP ? x3

The second have one monster with no facedown.

4000 LP ? x1

The third have one monster with two cards facedown as the first figure said with a female voice.

"I activate my-" She said but got cut off.

"I activate my trap, ring of destruction!" The second figure said. "Thanks to this, we both take damage to the destroy monster. And I choose my Luster dragon!"

"No..." She said as the second figure monster got destroyed dealing 1900 damage to her and the second figure sending her toward the wall hitting her head as well. As the two figures walk toward her as the third said.

"Why does the boss want the girl again?" The third figure said.

"I don't know, man." The second figure said. "Let's hurry up and get her in the bag." As the third figure went toward of boxes of crates and grabbed a large brown bag as the second lift the girl and put her in the bag. "Come on, we have to get her there by tomorrow." The third figure nodded as they left the warehouse and put the girl into the back of the car as they enter it and started the car with the light turning on.

* * *

( **Braving)**

 **Chikazuite te o nobashita ashita e to tsuzuku hikari (Your approaching hand reached out towards tomorrow with a following light)**

 **ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no yume o mita (My pace quickened, and I saw this world's dream)**

 **Yume to kibou wa doko ni aru nante shiranai yo (How can anyone say for sure where dreams and hopes can be found)**

 **Hashiri mawatte sagashitemo mitsukaranai (Running around in circles, searching for the undiscovered?)**

 **shinjitsu to uso no hazama ni ochite iru no ka na (How can the valley between lies and truth be crumbling away)**

 **bokura no monogatari nara hajimattemo inai (When our story hasn't even begun?)**

 **Ashita e tsuzuku kuzureochi sou na michi mo (The path that leads towards tomorrow is collapsing)**

 **yowaki naru mae ni tobidashite ikou (So let's take off before it becomes too unstable)**

 **Chikazuite too no ite iku shinjitsu o tsukamu tame ni (Take that approaching escape so that we can seize the truth)**

 **mienai mirai kara kibou o sagashidasu dare yori mo katai kokoro (We'll find the hope from that unseen future)**

 **mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo yowasa to tatakatte kachiagaru tsuyosa o (Our hearts are steadier than anyone's)**

 **Mitsukeru tame ni kakegae no nai nakama to (We fight with our weaknesses struggling through the fight and winning with our strengths)**

 **Ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no asu o mita (I will find it with my irreplaceable comrades, my pace quickened, and I saw this world's tomorrow)**

* * *

 **-Maiami City-**

"Maiami City. A place where duelist duel for fun. The city has changed after the dimensional war and the Imagin."

As there are hologram of two girls singing as one of the girls have a long purplish-red hair with the other one having a short turquoise hair. With cleaning robots as well. As there was another hologram with a young man with red and green hair with a black top hat with yellow goggles with a blue star on the right on it and red eyes saying.

-Come and join the 'You Show Duel School!' Cause, the fun has just begun!-

As some people were interested and some were not.

As there was another hologram with a c within a C.

"But..."

"Let's just say that something evil... will rise."

* * *

 **-?-**

As a light blue house with three windows, two on the sides, and two in the back as well as a sliding door. Within the house was a young woman around 34 year old with long indigo hair with light blue ones on each side and green eyes in front of the sink washing dishes. She wears a maroon shirt and blue pants. This was Serena. As she turn off the water and grab a towel and walk toward the living room and said.

"Yuji, are you awake?" Serena yelled as she didn't hear anything and gave a sigh.

"Teddy. Can you go and wake him up?" Serena said as a yellow orb appeared and turn into a dark blue with black and silver, that look like a Oni-bear.

 **"Hai."** The now name Teddy said as he went upstairs and approach the door and open it. Within the room. The walls are yellow-ish white with some duel monsters poster on the wall with a desktop and a computer on it as a dark blue duel disk was on a drawer with a deck of cards next to it. Next to the drawer was a bed as there is someone on it, around 14 year old. As Teddy approached the bed and started shaking the person and said.

 **"Yuji. It's time to wake up."** Teddy said as the now named Yuji just turn around. As Teddy sigh and have an ideas. **"Yuji, she made your favorite breakfast."** As Yuji got out of bed and heading downstairs and said.

"Mom, I'm here!" Yuji said with excitement as he have black hair that look like his father and eyes and wears a dark blue pajamas.

As she notice him and giggles a bit making Yuji confused and said.

"What's so funny?" Yuji asked.

"Teddy, did you told him about the breakfast again?" Serena asked as Teddy nodded. This make Yuji less excited.

"Aw, man." Yuji said with his head down.

"Now hurry up and get ready for school, Yuji." She said.

"Hai..." Yuji said as he went upstairs to change clothes.

A few minutes later. He was wearing a Maiami's School uniform with a small bag where his dueling thing is.

"Teddy." Yuji said as Teddy turn into a orb and enter his deck. "Later, mom!"

"Bye!" She said.

* * *

 **-With a girl, near Maiami School-**

A girl was walking... well skipping on the sidewalk with a smile on her face and humming her favorite music. She has pink curly or poofy hair and wear a female school uniform as she stop and saw Yuji and yelled.

"Yuji!" She yelled in a happy tone. "Hi!"

Yuji noticed her.

This is Mimi. Sakaki Mimi. She kinda... um... an hyperactive girl.

 _-'Actually. It's energetic'_

What the?! Pinkie?! What are you doing?!

 _'Well... I was kinda bored and I want to be a part of it!'_

'She right you know!' Mimi said. Wait? What!

Mimi? What are you doing here?

'Well, Pinkie invited me!' She said.

Pinkie...! You know what forget it *leaving*

 _'So? Want to continue?'_

'Of course!'-

And always happy. She a friend of mine when my dad introduced me to his friends Yuya and Yuzu as they introduced her to me and my dad.

As he walk up to her and said.

"Hi, Mimi." Yuji said as the two of them walk to school as Mimi said.

"So... where Teddy?" Mimi asked.

"He in my deck, Mimi." Yuji said.

"Oh, okay then!" Mimi said and asked. "You know. I was kinda wondering if you ever gonna join the You Show Duel School?"

"Why would I do that?" Yuji said.

"Come on, Yuji! The school is about making people smile and you how my dad is? And besides! My dream is to make people smile with my dueling skill!" Mimi said. "And besides I hope one day that you meet a girl of your dream someday too!"

"Mimi..." Yuji said and sigh. "I'll think about it. Now let's hurry up and get to school okay?"

"Right!" Mimi said as they walk to school.

The school day has end as Yuji say goodbye to Mimi as she went to the duel school.

As Yuji went to the park and thought.

 _'I wish I know where you are dad...'_ Yuji thought and heard.

"What are you doing? Get a grip, man!" A young man said with spiky yellow and orange hair and wears a black shirt with a overall and blue pants and brown shoes.

"I know, but, it won't stop squirming. It tough to hold on." Another young man said with a vest over a blue shirt and beige pants with black boots.

They were carrying a large brown bag as the one with the spiky hair said.

"Okay, okay. Settle down and be quiet a little while longer. Will ya." The SHM (Spiky hair man) said.

As Yuji heard a voice from the bag.

"Someone help!"

"Tch. We should've put tape on her mouth." The vest man said. "Quit your shouting!"

"Crap! Did that kid there hear all that?!" The SHM said as they put the bag down and said.

"Sorry, kid, but we can't let anyone go without a duel." The SHM said as Yuji stared at them and said.

"Fine." Yuji said as he got out his duel disk and put it on his arm as the SHM took out his brown duel disk as they both activate them as Yuji duel disk light is yellow as the SHM duel disk light is purple and yelled.

"DUEL!" Yuji and SHM yelled.

4000 LP Yuji

4000 LP SHM

"I'll go first!" The SHM said looking at his card. "I summon my luster dragon in attack mode (1900/1600)!" As a blue dragon with yellow-ish orange eyes appeared on the field. "And I place a card facedown and end my turn."

 _'Hmm... a monster with 1900 attack points...'_ Yuji thought and look at the facedown card and said.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuji said as he look at his cards and smiled.

"Why are you smiling about?" The SHM asked.

"Nothing." Yuji said. "It's just that I going to beat you this turn."

"What are you talking about?" The SHM wondered.

"Nothing." Yuji said. "First, I activate the spell mystical space typhoon to destroy your facedown card!"

"Oh, crap!" The SHM said as his facedown trap is destroy.

"Next, I'm using my scale 2 Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior (1500/1500) and scale 8 Rain Bozu (0/0)!" Yuji said as two pillars with the monsters in them.

"With this, I can simultaneously monsters between 3 through 7! Come on out! Summoned Skull (2500/1200), Terratiger, the Empowered Warrior (1800/1200) and lets not forget about Kamen Rider New Den-O strike form L7 S4 (2600/1800)!" Yuji said as three monsters appeared on his field.

As for the New Den-O. His monster has a sliver chest plate with dark blue armor and red eyes.

"No way!" The VM (Vest man) said.

"Is he... that Rider duelist son?" The SHM wondered.

"Summoned Skull attack luster dragon!" Yuji said as his monster attack the dragon.

SHM LP 4000-3400

"Terratiger attack him directly!" Yuji said as his second monster attack making his opponent lose 1800 life points.

SHM LP 3400-1600

"Den-O finish him off!" Yuji said as his monster nodded his head and jump up and attack his opponent.

SHM LP 1600-0

"No way..." The VM said. "A one turn kill..."

"I got defeated by that kid..." The SHM said as a young woman and a boy saw what happened as the woman said.

"What going on here?" The woman said as the boy said.

"They're must be robber!" He said.

"Oi! We're not robber! We're kidnappers! Kidnappers!" The SHM yelled.

"Dude, I think we should leave." The VM said.

"Why?" The SHM said.

"Because the LDS is coming!" The VM said.

"Crap." The SHM said. "This isn't over, kid!" As he and his friend got out of there.

As the boy went toward the bag to untie it as Yuji help the boy to untied it as they got the rope loosened. As there was a girl within the bag, the same age as Yuji. She has orange hair into two pigtails and wears a white and pink jacket over a pink shirt (Like Marina from Pokemon Chronicles) a white skirt and pink boots with black socks. As Yuji have a tinted red lining across his face as he shakes his head and said.

"Are you okay?" Yuji asked as the girl look at him and said.

"Yeah..." She said.

"This kid save you from those two thugs." The woman said.

"Yeah! I wish you could of seen it!" The boy said.

"Really?" She said as the boy nodded. "Thanks, um..."

"Yuji. Shiro Yuji." Yuji said.

"Shiro Yuji, huh?" She said and smiled. "Nice name you got there."

Yuji blush because of her comment and shake it again and asked.

"What's your name?" Yuji asked.

"My name is..." She said as she stopped and put a hand on her head and said. "I-I can't remember..."

"You can't remember?" Yuji said as she nodded as Yuji thought. _'Maybe she got an amnesia?'_ As Yuji got an ideas and said.

"How about I call you, Megumi, until you remember." Yuji said as the girl think about it and said.

"Sure..." The now name Megumi said and asked. "Hey, can I stay at your place?"

As Yuji thought about it and said.

"Sure. But, I have to asked my mom." Yuji said and started walking as Megumi follow him.

* * *

 **-Yuji's House-**

As Yuji got home, he open the door as he saw his mom arm crossed with a angry expression as she said.

"Yuji! Where have you been?!" Serena yelled as Yuji said.

"Sorry, mom, but I saw two guys with a bag." Yuji said.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yeah and let's just say that I save a girl as well." Yuji said as he gave a hand signal as Megumi come in.

As Serena just look at her and sighed and said.

"Yuji. Can you go to the living room so I can talk to you." Serena said.

As Yuji went to the living room as she followed and said.

"Yuji, you know that I can't take care of her." Serena said.

"I know mom, but she got nowhere to go and she also has amnesia." Yuji said.

"Amnesia?" Serena wondered. "How?"

"I don't know, but I willing to bet it because of those guys." Yuji said.

"I don't know..." Serena said thinking about it.

"Mom. You told me that dad always help people." Yuji said. "Now... it's my turn to do it."

Serena thought about it and said.

"Alright. She can stay." Serena said.

As Yuji smiled.

"But, she has to sleep in your room since it gonna be your responsibility." Serena said.

"Thanks, mom." Yuji said.

As he went to tell Megumi the good news as Serena thought.

 _'Why do I have a felling that something bad is coming.'_ Serena thought.

After that Yuji and Megumi was in the room as Yuji was on the floor as Megumi was on the bed as she asked.

"Why do you let me have the bed?" Megumi asked.

"Because you're a guest and I don't want you to sleep on the floor." Yuji said.

"Thanks." Megumi said.

"No problem. Goodnight." Yuji said.

"Night." Megumi said as they went to sleep.

* * *

 **-At the abandoned old building-**

From within the building were the two guys who kidnap the girl as they were in front of the door as the VM said.

"You do it." The VM said.

"No, you do it." The SHM said.

"Fine." The VM said as he open the door and saw a shadow figure in a dark as the figure said.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. What took you boys so long to get here?" The figure asked.

"Sorry, boss, but let's just say that we ran into some trouble." The SHM said.

"What do you mean?" The figure said.

"Well... we kinda lost the girl..." The VM said.

"You what...!" The figure said.

"Well... we met this duelist and we noticed that he have a Kamen Rider card." The SHM said.

"And he got a One turn kill." The VM said as the SHM gave him a glared.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. It's look like I have to go with you boys to see who you dealing with!" The figure said making the VM and SHM smiled as it turn dark.

* * *

 **Next time**

Mimi: Yuji! Hi!

Yuji: Hi, Mimi.

Mimi: Hm. Hi! I'm Mimi! Are you new here! What's your name!

Megumi: Um, uh, what?

Yuji: Her name is Megumi, Mimi.

SHM: Hey, kid. You miss us?

Yuji: You guys again!

Figure: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. You mean this is the kid, that beat you Akira?

Mimi: Who ever you guys are. You are not good people. Yuji, Let's do this!

Yuji: Mimi. I think I want to join You Show.

Mimi: Really!?

 **Yuji and Mimi vs The Thugs. Joining the You Show Duel School.**


	3. Yuji and Mimi vs The Thugs

"Pinkie Pie, I have bad news."

 _"Uhh... Den, do you remember what Oogway said in Kung Fu Panda."_

"*sigh*. Fine. I'm not putting you in the GX fanfic."

 _"Oh... that is bad news..."_

"But... I got good news."

 _"Really!?"_

"The good news is that I putting you in this story."

 _"*GASP*! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, th-! Wait a minute! Does this mean that me and my friends gonna be with-!"_

"Pinkie! No spoilers!"

 _"Oh. Sorry. But still, thank you."_

"Don't worry about it. Now I have a couple of more OC to join the New Den-O story. The New Den-O group gonna be the next Lancers as well as..."

OC - Genma (Buddyfight)

OC - Jovi (Pokémon and a little sister of the OC that act like Marucho)

OC - Shido (Buddyfight)

OC - Paruko (Buddyfight)

OC - Haruo Niijima (Kenichi)

OC - Apple Bloom (MLP)

OC - Scootaloo (MLP)

OC - Sweetie Belle (MLP)

"I might. I repeat, might, show one or more of the OC in the next chapter or the chapter after that for some of them or something and already have some decks for two of the OC to use."

OC - Genma -Deck- Hieratic

OC - Shido -Deck- Ojama along with ABC to VWXYZ and maybe Armed dragon. Maybe.

"And I gonna change the boy that act like Tetsuya to his deck. Yeah. I'm been thinking about it. I was thinking to has the boy act like Marucho with a Bakugan deck but... We can't have two funny guys by guys I mean (Preyas and Asmodai) am I right? And they all gonna be fiend or spellcaster and one warrior cause of (Beleth), you guys can decide."

"If you guys have some people from the other Yugioh series to be in this fanfic, PM me or Review. Because I got three people."

The Doctor - Arc-V (Since, he was turn into a card and don't know what happened to him)

Ryuzaki/Rex - DM

Haga/Weevil - DM

"Again, if you guys have any people from the other series PM or Review. Pinkie, want to do the honors?"

 _"Of course! Enjoy Chapter 2!"_

* * *

Yugioh - The New Den-O Story Chapter 2 - **Yuji and Mimi vs The Thugs. Joining the You Show Duel School.**

 **-The next morning,** **Yuji's House-**

Yuji have woken up and saw his bed neatly organized as he got up and folded his sheets and put away the pillow in his closet and smell something good...

As he went down stairs to see Megumi making pancakes. As Megumi saw him and said.

"Oh. Morning, Yuji." Megumi said.

"Morning..." Yuji said as he saw the ready pancakes on the table and asked. "When did you-?"

"Know how to cook." Megumi said interrupted Yuji. "I don't know. For some reason I know."

"Oh?" Yuji said as he sat down and took some pancakes that were ready and eat it as his eyes widened open and said. "Megumi, this is delicious!"

Megumi just smiled and said.

"Thanks, Yuji." Megumi said.

As Yuji thought. _'I wonder what Mimi's morning is like?'_

* * *

 **-Mimi's House-**

*Beep *Beep *Beep*

As a hand pressed the button turning off the alarm clock as the hand belong to none other than, Mimi. As her hair is messed up. As she shake her head making it... all poofy... as she got up to get ready for school as...

"Mimi! Hurry up and get ready for school!" A female voice said from down stairs.

"Okay, mom!" Mimi said as she already... dress up for school... what the juice?

As she went down stairs and saw her mom.

Mimi's mom around the same age as Yuji's mom, as she have medium dark pink hair tied into a pigtails, tied by blue ribbons and have lighter pink bangs that fall to the side. She wears a pink long sleeves and dark blue pants that reaches up to her knees. This was Yuzu.

"Hi, mom!" Mimi said as she got her lunch that Yuzu made for her. "Bye, mom!" As she left as Yuzu just sigh.

"What am I gonna do with that girl...?" Yuzu said wondering what went wrong in raising her.

* * *

( **Braving)**

 **Chikazuite te o nobashita ashita e to tsuzuku hikari (Your approaching hand reached out towards tomorrow with a following light)**

 **ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no yume o mita (My pace quickened, and I saw this world's dream)**

 **Yume to kibou wa doko ni aru nante shiranai yo (How can anyone say for sure where dreams and hopes can be found)**

 **Hashiri mawatte sagashitemo mitsukaranai (Running around in circles, searching for the undiscovered?)**

 **shinjitsu to uso no hazama ni ochite iru no ka na (How can the valley between lies and truth be crumbling away)**

 **bokura no monogatari nara hajimattemo inai (When our story hasn't even begun?)**

 **Ashita e tsuzuku kuzureochi sou na michi mo (The path that leads towards tomorrow is collapsing)**

 **yowaki naru mae ni tobidashite ikou (So let's take off before it becomes too unstable)**

 **Chikazuite too no ite iku shinjitsu o tsukamu tame ni (Take that approaching escape so that we can seize the truth)**

 **mienai mirai kara kibou o sagashidasu dare yori mo katai kokoro (We'll find the hope from that unseen future)**

 **mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo yowasa to tatakatte kachiagaru tsuyosa o (Our hearts are steadier than anyone's)**

 **Mitsukeru tame ni kakegae no nai nakama to (We fight with our weaknesses struggling through the fight and winning with our strengths)**

 **Ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no asu o mita (I will find it with my irreplaceable comrades, my pace quickened, and I saw this world's tomorrow)**

* * *

 **-With Yuji and Megumi-**

Yuji was now walking to school along with Megumi, as she was wearing a Maiami's school uniform, as Yuji was stretching as Megumi asked.

"Tell me again why I have to come with you to school?" Megumi asked.

"Because, my mom say so." Yuji said.

"Why?" Megumi said.

"Because, it's good for education." Yuji said.

"Alright." Megumi said.

As Yuji and Megumi continued walking as...

"Yuji!"

As Yuji turn and saw Mimi running toward them and said. "Hi!"

"Hi, Mimi." Yuji said.

"Hm." As Mimi turn to Megumi as she have a smiled on her face, making Megumi confused as Mimi... grabbed her hands as she said. "Hi! I'm Mimi! Are you new here! What's your name!"

"Um, uh, what?" Megumi said nervously as Yuji just sighed and said.

"Her name is Megumi, Mimi." Yuji said.

"Wow, a nice name." Mimi said.

"That's not really her name, Mimi." Yuji said.

"It's not?" Mimi asked.

"She has amnesia." Yuji said.

"What happened?" Mimi said wanted to know what happened.

As Yuji and Megumi explained everything yesterday as Mimi said.

"Wow, glad that Yuji save you, Megumi." Mimi said.

"Y-Yeah..." Megumi said.

As they just continued walking to school, unknown to them that a car was following them.

"Is that him Akira?" The figure said to the SHM in the back seat.

"Yeah." The now named Akira said.

"Alright, let's wait until he gets out of school." The figure said.

* * *

 **-After school-**

Classes was now over as Yuji, Megumi and Mimi were now in the park sitting on the bench as Mimi was standing as she said.

"Yuji, have you decided yet?" Mimi asked making Megumi confused and said.

"Decided on what?" Megumi said.

"It's just a Duel school she wanted me to join." Yuji said.

"A duel school?" Megumi said.

"Well..." Mimi was about to explain until...

"Hey, kid. You miss us?"

Making them turn as they saw Akira and the VS along with another person standing in the middle. The person was a man with a gold jump suit with white shoes. His hair is an afro, with the right side being red and the left being white. He have sunglasses on and was tanned.

"You guys again!" Yuji said as Megumi step back in fear as Mimi noticed.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. You mean this is the kid, that beat you Akira?" The afro man said.

"Yeah, that's him, Miror B." Akira said.

"Oh, boy. Do you have any idea you messing with, boy?" The afro man said.

"No. But I do know that you are bad people." Yuji said.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Now you gonna get it, boy." The now name Miror B said. "Akira, Jin, take care of him."

"You got it, Miror B!" Akira and the now name Jin said as they activate their duel disk as Yuji activate his duel disk as well as...

"Who ever you guys are." Mimi said as she took out her duel disk which was yellow as she activate it as her duel disk light is light blue. "You are not good people. Yuji, Let's do this!"

"Mimi..." Yuji said before he smiled. "Alright. Let's go."

"DUEL!" All four of them said.

4000 LP Yuji and Mimi x5

4000 LP Akira and Jin x5

"I'll go first!" Mimi said. "I summon Madolche Butlerusk (1500/800) in attack mode!" As a butler pouring tea on a waffle have appeared on the field. "And since he was normal summon, I can activate his effect to add one field spell from my deck to my hand." As Mimi got a card from her deck. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Akira said. "I summon Hunter Dragon (1700/100)!" As a dragon appeared on his field. "I end my turn."

"I guess it's my turn." Yuji said. "I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern (1800/1600)!" As a dragon appeared on Yuji field. "I end my turn."

"Now it's my turn." Jin said. "I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600)!" As a dragon that Akira use against Yuji appeared on his field.

"That's monster...?" Yuji said.

"I end my turn with a facedown." Jin said.

"Now, it's my turn! Draw!" Mimi said as she drew her card. "I summon Madolche Anjelly (1000/1000)!" As a female dress as a angel appeared on the field. "Now, I overlay my two monsters to create the overlay network! Come on out! The ruler of sweet! Madolche Queen Tiaramisu (2200/2100)!" As a queen appeared on the field. "Now, I attack your Hunter Dragon with my Queen!"

As the Queen rise her staff as a bunny appeared next to her and jump and destroy the dragon.

Akira LP 4000-3500

"I end my turn with two facedown." Mimi said.

"Lucky shot. Draw!" Akira said. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Lord of D to summon... King Dragun (2400/1100)!"

"He can fusion summon..." Yuji said.

"Alright! King Dragun! Attack Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Akira said as Red-Eyes got destroy by the King.

Yuji LP 4000-3400

"I end my turn with a facedown." Akira said.

"Well, this might be a troublesome match..." Yuji muttered. "I draw!" As he drew his card and heard a roar as he look at the card and thought. _'Red-Eyes.'_ As the dragon roar again making Yuji smiled. _'Alright... let's do this!'_ And said. "I use Archfiend Prometheus L2 S3 and Archfiend Necromancer L3 S8 to set the pendulum scale!" As a warrior with skull armor and a mage with a cloak and a skull staff appeared in the two blue pillars. "Come on out! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" As a black dragon appeared on the field giving out a roar.

"Alright, Red-Eyes! It's time to take out his monster! Attack Luster Dragon!" Yuji said as Red-Eyes fire a inferno blast at Luster Dragon.

"I activate my trap! Negate attack!" Jin said as a barrier appeared in front of Luster Dragon.

"I end my turn with a facedown." Yuji said.

"It's my turn!" Jin said. "I tribute Luster Dragon to summon Luster Dragon 2 (2400/1400)!" As a blue-green appeared on the field. "Luster Dragon 2 attack the Queen!"

"Sorry! But I activate my trap! Madolche Barrier!" Mimi said. "And thanks to it, your attack is negated."

"Nice one, Mimi!" Megumi cheered.

"Tch! I end my turn." Jin said.

"My turn. Draw!" Mimi said as she smiled at what she draw. "I set the pendulum scale by using Madolche Mallow L3 S1 and Madolche Coco L5 S6." As a girl in pj with a marshmallow bed appear along with another girl wearing a dress with a chocolate bird. "I Pendulum summon Madolche Chancellor Pudding L5 S2 (2000/2000)!" As a Chancellor in a butler outfit with pudding all around.

"Wow..." Megumi said.

"I'm not done yet! cause I activate Madolche Cane Sword and equipped it to Chancellor Pudding boosting him up to 300 more attack points with each Madolche on the field." Mimi said.

(Chancellor Pudding Atk 2000-2900)

"Chancellor attack Luster Dragon 2!" Mimi said as her monster destroy the dragon.

Jin LP 4000-3500

"I end my turn." Mimi said.

"My turn! Draw! Dragun destroy her Queen!" Akira said until...

"I activate my trap! Magic Cylinder to direct your attack right back you." Yuji said.

Akira LP 3500-1100

"Nice one, Yuji!" Megumi cheered.

"Thanks, Yuji!" Mimi said.

"I end my turn!" Akira said in anger.

"Idiot! You should of pay attention!" Jin said in anger at his partner.

"Shut up!" Akira said back.

"Wow. They really don't get along, Huh?" Mimi said talking... to someone...?

- _'I know, right.'_

Pinkie!?

 _'Come on, Den! You know you want me to cut between duel.'_

Grr! That's it! Come here!

 _'Later!'-_

"My turn!" Yuji said. "I activate Polymerization! To fuse Red-Eyes and my Summoned Skull to summon! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (3200/2500)!"

As a dragon with fire coming from its wings with black, red and white color of the dragon appeared as it gave out a roar.

"Alright, Black Skull Dragon! Attack King Dragun!" Yuji said as his monster fire a inferno blast towards Akira monster dropping his life points.

Akira LP 1100-300

" I end my turn with that." Yuji said.

"Now it's my turn. Draw!" Jin said. "I summon Hunter Dragon (1700/100)."

As a dragon appeared.

"Next, I activate Block Attack." Jin said. "Switching your Chancellor to defense. Luster Dragon 2, destroy that Chancellor!"

As Jin's monster fire a blast destroying Chancellor.

"Hunter Dragon, attack her directly!" Jin said.

Mimi LP 4000-2300

"I end my turn with that." Jin said.

"Well. My turn again. Draw!" Mimi said. "With the current scale I will Pendulum summon again! So, come back Madolche Chancellor Pudding!"

As her monster appeared on the field again.

"Chancellor Pudding finish off, Spiky!" Mimi said as her monster attack Akira with a wave of pudding.

"Gah!"

Akira LP 1100-0

As Akira life points drop to zero.

"Akira!" Jin said.

"I end my turn." Mimi said.

"Now, it's my turn. Draw!" Yuji said as he draw and smile at what he got. "Let's finish this!"

"Huh?" Making Jin confused.

-Music- (Kamen Rider Den-O Double Action Strike Form)

"With the already set Pendulum scale I will Pendulum summon! Come forth, New Den-O!" Yuji said as his ace monster appeared next to Black Skull.

"Next, I equip Den-O with Macheteddy." Yuji said.

As a dark blue with silver sword appeared with a face on the handle and it also have a almost like gun where the blade is.

"And thanks to Macheteddy spell effect Den-O gain 300 attack points!" Yuji said.

(New Den-O Atk 2600-2900)

"Black Skull attack Luster Dragon 2!" Yuji said as his dragon fire a inferno at Luster Dragon 2.

Jin LP 3500-2700

"Den-O take out Hunter Dragon!" Yuji said as Den-O destroy the dragon with the sword.

Jin LP 2700-1500

"New Den-O effect activate. He can attack one more time with the number of monsters on my field." Yuji said.

"What?!" Jin said in shocked.

As Den-O ran toward Jin cutting away the rest of his life points.

Jin LP 1500-0

-Music- (End)

As Jin was kneeling down as he got up and ran to his friend and said.

"Come on, Akira. Let's get out of here!" Jin said.

Making Akira get up by those words and said.

"Wait for me!" Akira said.

As the two lackey ran away as Mimi jump up and yelled...

"We did it! We did it!" Mimi cheered.

"Nice work you two." Megumi said.

"Thanks, Megumi." Yuji said.

As he look at Mimi and think about something and said.

"Hey, Mimi." Yuji said.

"Yeah, Yuji?" Mimi said.

"Mimi. I think I want to join You Show." Yuji said.

"Really!?" Mimi said with excitement.

"Yes, really." Yuji said.

As Mimi went to hug Yuji until...

*Bonk*

"No touching, idiot." Yuji said.

"Sorry..." Mimi said.

 **"We joining You Show, Yuji?"** Teddy said as he appeared.

"Yes, Teddy." Yuji said as Teddy was happy that he joining You Show.

"So, you're Teddy?" Megumi said as she heard of him from Yuji himself.

 **"Yes. It a pressure to meet you, Megumi."** Teddy said.

"Likewise." Megumi said.

"How about you, Megumi?" Mimi asked.

"Huh? Well...?" Megumi said thinking about it and decided. "I guess I join too."

"Hooray!?" Mimi cheered.

As Yuji and Megumi smiled at Mimi excitement.

As behind the tree was Miror B as he said.

"Ooh, the Master will not be happy to hear this." Miror B said as he walk away.

* * *

 **-On top of a building-**

On top of a building a boy with grayish-white hair (like Kaiba from Yugioh) and dark-blue eyes watch the entire duel as he wears clothing similar to (Seto Kaiba) as the color were switch, black long coat over a white long-sleeves and black pants and silver boots. As he said.

"So, that a new Rider Duelist, huh." He said as he smiled. "Maybe I should duel him."

* * *

 **-Night, at the abandoned old building-**

[What is it, Miror B?] A male voice said.

"Master. I have some bad news for you." Miror B said.

[What is it about?] The voice said.

"Well... there a new Rider duelist and he protecting that girl you want..." Miror B said.

[A... Rider duelist...] The voice said. [Make sure to destroy this new Rider duelist. And get that girl.]

"Yes, Master." Miror B said.

As it went dark.

* * *

 **Next time**

Teacher: Alright, settle down. Today we have a new student joining us today.

Male Voice: My name is Ryuga. It's nice to meet you all.

Male Voice: You must be Shiro Yuji? I challenge you to a duel.

Female Voice: Hello, everyone! I am Sora Nanana! Within the Action Duel field here with two duelists dueling! Now, let's get started!

Everyone: ACTION...!

Yuji and Male Voice: DUEL!

Megumi: Yuji...

Mimi: Don't worry, Megumi. Yuji will win this!

Yuji: Come on out! Kamen Rider New Den-O!

Male Voice: Now, come forth! The legendary dragon! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Yuji: Hey. Where you going?

Male Voice: Something came up. We'll finish this duel another time.

Yuji: Just who is he?

 **A new student. New Den-O vs A Legendary Dragon!**

* * *

"I! Am! So! Sorry! For this chapter to come out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. But... before I go. I need your help with this version of Miror B Deck. There is two option."

1\. Pokemon Deck

2\. Water Deck

"And one question about the pairing of Vrains/Ex-Aid.

1\. Aoi Zaizen

2\. Emma Bessho

3\. OC girl

So, yeah. Make your choice. PM or review."

"And also. I have a OC Profile out if you guys want to know about my OCs.

"So. On the next chapter is Yuji against The Legendary Dragon duelist!"

"And like always!"

"Later gator!"

"Where was I? Oh, right. PINKIE!?"

 _"Too show, Den!"_


End file.
